Agreed
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: Ryou was worried after the events of Battle City about the spirit of the Ring and what he might have done or will do, but he has a plan. What if Bakura had a friend? And what if he spent the day with Yami? Yaoi


**AN- **Hello all. It is another one shot from moi. This is for the second round of Computerfreak101's Yugioh pairing challenge. It is also my first attempt at writing yaoi, please be kind. . I also apologise in advance if it sucks, but I do hope you all enjoy it! And Happy Easter to all who celebrate, (it is currently Easter in my part of the world.) And I do have a lovely beta, but she was unable to edit this piece. I hope I got all the mistakes but if I haven't, well they are all my own. With that said I would like to wish all my fellow contestants GOOD LUCK!!!!!!! And without further ado, I give you

Agreed 

_It was as if no dared to even breathe. The two opponents were facing each other, staring each other down. Neither seemed to move a muscle, not daring to make the first move. **Well it was a strange situation after all, it wasn't as if they were here by choice, well, it wasn't arrange by their will or hand. **Yes it was strange situation to be in, and there will be hell to pay when he found the ones responsible! **But that doesn't matter now**. Ok no it doesn't, but one cannot deny the strangeness of the predicament he had wound up in. And this was all Yugi and Ryou's fault._

It had all started on a practically normal day. No evil was afoot, and school was boring everyone to death. Fourth period was about to start and they were siting at, or in some cases on, their desks. It had been a whole two weeks since the end of Battle City and Yugi and all the other finalists were dodging the fans that wouldn't leave them alone. And everyone was bored. It was kind of like the feeling you get when Christmas is over, there's nothing to be excited about and only a week or so ago you were bursting at the seams waiting to receive your presents.

"I feel like I've lost a week of my life!" Ryou sat at his desk complaining softly.

"Dude are you sure you want to know what happened?" Tristan asks sceptically with a raised eyebrow. Ryou pales at the thought of what _might_ have happened.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" fearfully he questioned, eyes wide.

"Nah he's just messin with ya," Joey adds from atop his desk. "Sides, I'd rather be there then doin this."

"What, getting your ass kicked by Kaiba?" Téa teases.

"Hey! I wasn't whipped that badly!" indignantly Joey replies. But before any more could be said, the teacher walked in and class began.

**xxx**

"Bless that sound, it signals time for my favourite part of the school day," Joey says with a patriotic sigh. Téa shots him a strange look.

"What lunch?" she asks.

"Yup," is all Joey says with a huge grin. His friends sweat drop.

"What about home time?" Tristan asks.

"That's good too! But it's not part of the school day," Joey explained.

"You know what I think Joey was on to something before," Tristan starts randomly a couple of minuets later. "Yeah I know, a scary thought but he's right. This is boring."

Next to him Joey starts a little victory dance. However, unbeknownst to them during this little exchange another conversation had taken place.

"Hey Yugi, how is your Other Self doing?" Ryou asks. Yugi turns around, a little surprised at the seemingly random question.

"He's fine, why do you ask?" Yugi shots back.

"Well I just think that if the Spirit of my Millennium Ring had a friend, or someone to distract him, I won't be put in another situation like Battle City," Ryou answers gravely.

"Um, didn't Bakura cause so much trouble **because **he found a 'friend'," Yugi asks.

"Well, no, not really. This time it'll be controlled," Ryou answers sheepishly.

"So you're putting him on a leash?" Yugi asks again surprised.

"Well, in a way, yes," was the answer he got.

"So why are you asking me?" Yugi asked. "I mean I'll help if I can!"

"I was thinking that if the Spirit of the Millennium puzzle spent some time with him, he would be distracted from plotting evil."

"Oh, in what way though? How will he be distracted?"

"Well if he was out doing other things he won't have time to plot evil or have time to be bored." Ryou replied with a soft little smile.

"Ok well I'll help if I can. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you meet me tomorrow at the arcade, but as your Other Self?"

"Sure, see you there!" Yugi says with a grin. One of two things are going to happen here; either it would work or it would be very funny.

Before anyone knew it, it was the next day, and the long awaited weekend. Ryou was hovering near the entrance of the arcade, rather anxious about what was about to come to pass. Well it wasn't everyday that you set up the spirit that lived in your jewellery on a 'date.' With another spirit none the less.

'**Host why are you fidgeting?'**said spirit asks.

' _Oh no reason.' _Innocently Ryou answers. '_But you are going to be having fun today, look here he is.' _And with that Ryou forced control of his body onto the spirit of the Ring and locked his soulroom so that his plan would hopefully work.

'_Today you are going to spend the day with the other spirit. Try not to blow anything up or cause too much havoc.' _Ryou's voice drifted through the mind link. Bakura was not impressed.

Earlier that day Yugi almost had the same amount of difficulty

' **_I thought we were going with Joey, Tristan and Téa today?'_**Yami questioned through their mind link.

' _Well there have been a change of plans. We're meeting 'Ryou' at the arcade.' _Was the absent minded answer he got.

'What is he up too?' Yami muses to himself. An hour later saw them just outside the arcade, and just like Ryou Yugi decided that now was the time to brief Yami upon the real reason of this 'date.'

'_Ok, this is where you take over,' _Yugi said with a grin through the mind link.

'**What, huh, am I meeting Téa again? I thought you said we were meeting Ryou.' **Yami's rather flustered response came back. Yugi continued to smile.

'_We are, well no. You're meeting Bakura and spending the day with him. Try not to kill him, and have fun!'_ With a wink Yugi locked himself in his soulroom, at the same time Ryou did, leaving the two spirits to face each other alone.

"Tomb Robber," Yami growled.

"Pharaoh," Bakura answered with a curt nod. "I take it you have no idea as to what our _darling,"_ he snarled the word 'darling,' "hikari's are up to per chance?" he asked. The Pharaoh blinked for what Bakura had just said really made no sense to him. Bakura ignored him and mockingly asked, "So why are we even going along with this _all mighty Pharaoh?"_ With a sigh the Pharaoh answers.

"Somehow I believe that out hikari's will, or even have, found a way to force us to spend the day together." The fear of God was now in him. Like hell he would admit that to Bakura though, so with a smirk he adds, "And yes, bow down to your Pharaoh."

"Despite what you may believe or want I will not kiss you ass, or any other part of you! Sorry if that disappoints you," Bakura says with a hint of disgust in his voice. Somehow Yami manages to retain his composure and cool. It was an odd statement.

"And what gave you the idea I would like that? I hate to disappoint **you **but I don't swing that way!" Yami cooly replies.

"Why do you foolish mortals insist on saying that? Don't swings go back and forth? Now the question is," Bakura lowers his voice; "on which side are you now?" Yami stares at him with a half raised eyebrow.

"Right now I'm on a rusty swing that is stuck at one side," Yami answers.

"Yes, but you never said to which side that was! Now, lets go into the arcade, I don't have to look at you in there!"

**xxx**

It was hell, pure hell. The day was not even half done yet and already they were almost killing each other. Oh yes, their hikari's were going to PAY!

"Well Pharaoh since we are stuck together I prepose we do something interesting," Bakura walks up and announces to Yami after spending two hours killing time, and little video game people, at the arcade.

"What are you getting at?" was the suspicious reply his 'date' gave as he played some sort of fighting game.

"Lets have a duel! I want a rematch!"

"Alright then," Yami answers with a smirk, "You're on." And with that he finishes the game he was on and follows Bakura out of the arcade. After scaring a couple of birds in the park they both realise that neither of them had their Duel Disks on them. Decks, sure, but no easy duelling system.

"Table top?" Yami asks while gesturing at a near by table. Bakura looks disgusted.

"Got a better idea?" Yami growls at Bakura.

"Just get on with it," was the growled response he got. After another smirk form his opponent the match started and progressed. For the first half of the match both of them was almost scared to breathe, with as little words as possible they stared each other down, fiercely they battled one another. Move after move it was the same thing. Until one of them broke the pattern.

"So do you really remember nothing from your past?" Bakura asked innocently with a soft smirk.

"Well the only thing I know is that I'm from Egypt, and that I was Pharaoh. But even then I didn't remember that I was told. Why do you ask?" Yami asked, suspicion and coldness dusted his voice. Bakura's smirk grew sinister.

'Perfect,' he thought.

"Oh no reason, I just happen to remember everything. If you want to know more about the past, you're going to have to defeat me!" cockily he challenged. Yami growled. Their little 'play date' had turned sour. And more so then before.

"Fine then. I shall defeat you!" Yami confidently yelled from across the table, anger tainting his words. The duel then continued with more vigour and passion then before. Yami felt he had to win!

**xxx**

The finish was close, but a clear victor emerged. Yami beat Bakura with only 200 life points to spare.

"A deals a deal Bakura, tell me more about my past," Yami called across the table.

"Uh huh, well Pharaoh, I told you I'd tell you about **the** past, I never said anything about yours. So, let me tell you about the Russian Revolution, or perhaps some Greek mythology. History is so fascinating, wouldn't you agree?" Bakura asks with an innocent tone in his voice and a smirk so big it was almost illegal.

"You BASTERED!" Yami yells, losing his grip on his temper. "Tell me about my past. A deals a deal!"

" Au contraire, I never was specific about what I would be telling you. You should know better then to assume. You know what, I think I'll tell you all about the Crusaders. They were 'soldiers' that fought in a Holy War that lasted over…" Bakura starts.

"If you're going to be like that then don't bother, please spare me. I don't want to hear about it," Yami interrupts through clenched teeth. He was furious that he had been tricked like that!

"You sure? All right then, I won't tell you about _my _past. Now this fails to amuse me, I'm going somewhere else," Bakura airily says while Yami fails miserably at containing his anger. "Like somewhere away from you!" he mutters just loud enough for Yami to hear. He then looks Yami dead in the eye.

"Since I'm feeling generous Pharaoh why don't you go and pick where we go next?" almost sweetly he asks.

"How about we call this over and leave?" Yami snaps.

"But I didn't get _my _kiss, it must be what my host wants us to do. I'm sure you heard him go on about our 'date,'" Bakura says while Yami looks enraged and disgusted all at once. "Besides it would really piss him off and make him jealous." He adds while advancing upon Yami. To Yami it happened really fast, Bakura walked over to him and pulled him close. He lent up and stole a kiss in under two seconds…

Well…

It looked like he did but at the moment where their lips would have met he pulled back and smirked.

"While I hate to disappoint I still utterly loathe you! That is something I would never do in a million years or more. That little show was for my host. Pay back if you will. So now I'll be off," Bakura explains then turns to leave a rather disgruntled, confused, but relieved Pharaoh.

"Bakura, I prepose that we never speak of this day ever again! Period. I …"Yami starts.

"Agreed."

And that was probably the only thing the two ever agreed on.


End file.
